COLA: Forget Me Not
by Isabella M Braxton
Summary: PICTURE PERFECT SPIN OFF! ORIGINAL AUTHOR - NEW ACCOUNT This is one of the COLA spin offs,please read and review. What happens when something threatens to tear apart Summer Bay's "Dream Couple" Features: Charlie, Brax, Heath, Bianca, Casey and Ruby sometimes. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Who are you?

**Hi everyone, It's Danielle the author of Picture Perfect. I haven't been on in over a year and I've forgotten my login and password so I had to create a new account! You can still find my stories under my old account – Isabella Maree B. but I'll be posting under this name now.**

**I know I haven't updated these stories in AGES but so many things have happened in the past year or so. I've moved towns, moved house, had family problems and so much more so please forgive me for not returning as promised. I'll be updating the stories as often as I can – I'm currently running an Etsy shop, blog, finishing school and looking for a job so please don't expect daily uploads. I'll do the best I can and I've written my login info down so I shouldn't forget my password! I hope you enjoy the stories and I'll be back soon! Also please note, I've adjusted the story a bit as my writing style has changed. Hope you like it and please review! Xoxo Danielle**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

It all happened so fast, in the blink of an eye everything had changed and now I was sitting beside my boyfriend now knowing if he would ever wake up. It was heading on towards 1am and I refused to leave. We had been driving home from his friend's birthday party Cooper was driving. We turned around a corner when suddenly we were hit from side on, Cooper got the brunt of the hit. I remember the car spinning out of control, we came to a halt as we hit the roads barrier, my head was spinning and I quickly looked over to Cooper who was unconscious "Cooper" I mumbled trying to move "Cooper" I called louder but he still didn't budge "COOPER!" I screamed but still nothing, the driver of the other car drove away, tires screeching loudly as the car drove further and further away leaving us here alone, cold and bleeding.

I struggled desperately against the seatbelt that was restricting me I finally managed to unbuckle myself and I reached over to check Cooper's pulse, it was faint, he was alive… for now. I looked him over and cringed at the sight, he was bleeding from the head and I could see that his leg was broken. I started to cry as I looked at him, just minutes ago he was laughing and joking with me, being his usual cheeky self and now he was lying here clinging to life. I grasped his face, blood seeping onto my hand as I tried desperately to wake him "please wake up" I sobbed gently tapping his face "please wake up" I whispered burying my head in his chest, I managed to reach down to my bag to grab my phone and quickly dialled for an ambulance. Within minutes I could hear the sirens getting closer and closer "help is coming, just hold on a little longer" I whispered as I again tried to wake him.

"what are you doing here" a voice echoed and I woke with a start, it was morning and I was curled up on the hospital chair, a blanket spread over me. I looked up to see a Ella standing over me "go away Ella" I groaned as I sat up straight, stretching out my arms and legs "why are you here?" she asked impatiently "I'm his girlfriend" I said not bothering to look at her "some girlfriend you are, this is your fault you know" she said and my head snapped up "excuse me, the only person to blame here is the person who hit us" I said returning my attention to Cooper "Ella here is your…." Elizabeth trailed off "Bella" she muttered glancing to Cooper's bed then to Ella and then to me "you need to go" she said and I looked at her stunned "what?" I asked shocked "you need to leave" she repeated and I shook my head "no way" I said turning back to Cooper "please leave or I will call security" she said "unbelievable" I muttered standing up and grabbing my bag. Ella gasped; "Cooper" rushing to his bedside "Ells" he said smiling as Elizabeth dropped her cups and raced to his bedside, Cooper looked at me and frowned "who are you?" I blinked as I felt my heart hit the floor, Ella looked at me and smiled. The three of us were soon ushered out of the room by nurses and doctors while they went over Cooper, Elizabeth told me to stay until after we found out his condition but I couldn't stand Ella staring at me with that smug grin. I refused to leave, I had to find out if he remembered me. Sid called us into Cooper's room and I stood against the wall not wanting to get in the way.

I looked at Cooper and my heart sank as he glanced back at me with a blank expression, I couldn't stand looking into his blank eyes so I looked to Sid while I waited for him to explain what was going on "Cooper is suffering from Retrograde Amnesia, he doesn't remember the accident that put him here but he does remember his family, you Ella, his name, date of birth and address but recent things he doesn't remember" Sid said before being interrupted by Cooper "and her, I don't remember her" he said pointing at me, I couldn't help the tears that formed as I looked at Cooper wondering if I would ever get him back "and you Bella, he doesn't remember you" Sid said quietly with a sad look on his face, I nodded trying to blink the tears away as I looked back to Cooper who was desperately trying to remember "were you in my accident, you have bruises all over you" he asked and I rubbed my sore arms "yeah I was" I whispered as Ella gave me another smug smile "are you happy now" I spat harshly before looking to Cooper "good luck" I whispered honestly before heading for the door "wait" he said and I stopped not wanting to turn around "who are you?" he asked desperately "just somebody that you used to know" I replied over my shoulder as I exited the room. I walked quickly to my car, once I was inside I locked the doors and sat for a moment as the tears rolled down my face. I brushed them away and took a deep breath, started the car and pointed it in the direction of the house.

**What did you think? Not much changed, just a few tiny details and I changed the end. I'll be uploading the second chapter straight away so keep reading on - I have a bunch of new ideas for this story and would love if you could review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks, Danielle xoxo**

**P.S: In case you were wondering I used to spell my name with 2 n's but I've gone back to spelling it the way my parents intended. I really am the author of the original stories! **


	2. Curiosity

**Hey! Here is chapter 2, again slightly adjusted but not too much! Please review, Danielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**COOPER POV**

It had been two weeks, I hadn't seen her in person but she haunted my dreams. I knew that there was more to what I was being told, I didn't know her name but I know I knew her before my accident. The way she looked at me when I said I couldn't remember her was all I needed to tell me that there was something that I wasn't being told. She hadn't been back to see me - or if she had she wouldn't have gotten far, Ella had told me that mum had asked to have her banned. I couldn't work out why they didn't want me to see her, they told me that she was the cause of my accident but I just felt there was more to the story. I was going home today and I was so glad, I quickly packed my bags and sat on my bed waiting for mum to come and pick me up. I could remember moving to Summer Bay but not much else. Whatever I did, I couldn't get that girl out of my head, she was a beautiful girl even when she was covered with cuts and bruises. Her green eyes, her bronze skin, her long blonde hair, she is gorgeous and any guy would be lucky to know her but to me if just felt familiar… safe which is probably why I freaked. I mean feeling completely safe around someone who you don't know is kind of weird but still, no matter what I did she never left my mind.

**BELLA POV**

It had been two weeks since I had seen him, I hadn't been back. Sid had rung that night to tell me that Elizabeth had removed me from his visitors list but he promised to keep me up to date with his progress. I missed him, more so when I realised that he may never remember me the thought scared me so I tried to push it aside. I had thought many times about how I could see him again when he comes home but every plan had a flaw, Ella. I knew that now he couldn't remember me she would be doing everything she could to get him to be with her , she was probably the one keeping Liz on the ball too, constantly reminding her that somehow this was all my fault.

I ran down the street, the cool air blowing against my face and my feet hit the pavement. The sound of crunching of gravel under my joggers helped distract me but my mind kept venturing back to Cooper. My bruises had almost faded but the emotional scars were yet to heal. I heard a whistle as I ran past a bunch of boys, but I kept running. I was wearing a hot pink sports bra and black running pants which hadn't be a wise choice on my part for a quite run so I could think, but I didn't care – I wasn't interested.

I turned the corner onto the pier strand and stopped, I leant up against the railing and looked out over the beach while I tried to get my breath back. Once I was breathing semi regularly again I decided on a juice, I walked across the cement path, my joggers crunching on the sand that had been dragged up from the beach when I walked straight into something or rather, someone. My hand to the cut on my forehead – still sore from the accident I gave it a light rub and quickly looked up, a smile on my face "I'm so sorr…." I trailed off when I realised who was standing before me. I stared at him as the smile on my face started to fall, his bright blue eyes looked back at me with acknowledgement, confusion and sadness in them. I didn't know what to do or even say but I knew that I needed to get away so I turned and started to walk away.

**COOPER POV**

I had finally managed to shake mum and Ella and I was now waiting for a juice. Ella had been around a lot and she was trying to get us back together but I just had this feeling that something wasn't right and that maybe I wasn't available for Ella to have. I quickly paid for my juice and headed out the door, just as I reached the corner someone ran straight into my chest. I stumbled back slightly as my cup slipped from my hand spilling the contents onto the grass and looked up. It was her, she was standing in front of me wearing a pink sports bra and black running pants, her long blonde hair was pulled back into a sleek high ponytail and a light sheen of sweat glazed her perfectly skin. I couldn't help but stare at her, I could only imagine how lucky I was to have previously known her, whatever our knowledge of each other was. She looked up at me a smile across her face "I'm so sorr…" she trailed off as she recognised me, she too stood and stared. She looked into my eyes and I felt as though she was looking straight into my soul, I desperately wanted to know who she was and why I felt this connection to her. I was just about to speak when suddenly she turned and began to walk away.

I stood for a moment wondering what to do next but suddenly something took over me and I was running after her "hey wait!" I called out as she began to pick up pace "hey" I said reaching out and gently grabbing her arm "please wait" I begged as I moved in front of her "who are you?" I asked slightly breathless "why?" she asked looking away and I just stared at her "please what is your name" I asked hopefully. She turned her face to mine, her green eyes now glazed with tears "My name is Bella, Bella Braxton" she said and I nodded. My brain snapped into gear as images flashed through my head.

_*Flashback*_

_Mum drove us into the city to get a costume for Natyaliah's friends birthday party. I was dragged along by force into the city and to a party warehouse. We searched for ages for 'the perfect princess dress' and when she finally found one she had to try it to make sure. I dragged my feet but considering my options this was one of the better ones. I could either be costume shopping or hanging out with Ella my remarkably clingy and jealous girlfriend. We walked into the changing rooms and I saw a girl about my age sitting on the seat wearing a lion costume. I laughed lightly and shook my head before taking a seat on the bench and waiting. Mum asked me to go and get the next size for Natyaliah so I quickly walked back and grabbed another dress, I had just handed it to mum when I heard the screech of the curtain rings against the metal "oh my god you actually pull that off!" the lion girl gasped as a girl walked out of the changing cubicle, she was wearing a red leather bodysuit with an extremely deep neckline, a pair of black lace up heeled boots and had devil ears in her hair. My jaw dropped as I tripped on my shoelace and hit the wall just as she looked up at me and gave me one of the most gorgeous smiles I've ever seen._

_*End of flashback*_

"party shop" I said and she frowned "what?" she asked confused "we met at a party shop" I said looking at her for answers "yeah" she said cautiously "okay so are we friends or what?" I asked and she shook her head "you know I can't tell you that you have to remember yourself" she said and I sighed "well can we be friends, maybe you can help me remember" I asked and she looked at me a moment "yeah okay" she said finally and I smiled but somehow just being friends didn't seem like enough. "you want to get a coffee?" I asked and she looked at me a moment "how about a juice I'm not really dressed for the diner?" she asked and I smiled "sure, I could use a new one" I said and she nodded as we walked back towards the surf club.

**BELLA POV**

We stood in line while we waited to order out juices, I could see him glancing at me from time to time but I just didn't know what to say "hi what would you like today?" the girl behind the counter asked "ah I will have a chocolate shake and…" Cooper said trailing off, I was just about to step in and order when he suddenly spoke "and she will have vanilla" he said and my eyes widened as I stared at him. He remembered, he had remembered my favourite drink and where we had met. I knew that I shouldn't be getting my hopes up but I prayed that soon enough he would remember all of me and not just my favourite milkshake flavour. Cooper turned his head to look at me and frowned slightly "that was right wasn't it?" he asked and I smiled, the first real smile I had put on in days "yeah that's right, you remembered" I said and he nodded "yeah, see maybe spending time with you will do me good" he said as we took our drinks "your mum won't like it" I said as I took a small sip "well who said she has to know" he grinned and I shook my head. "can I ask you a question?" he said leaning against the railing overlooking the beach and I looked wary "don't worry it's a yes or no question, Sid said you can answer those" he said. I nodded "go on" he nodded "are you someone important to me?" he asked and I thought for a moment "I hope so" I replied.

**Okay everyone please review I really need some reviews so that I can get this story rolling! Thanks guys! Danielle xoxo**


	3. Puzzle Pieces

**Okay next chapter up! Please review, Danielle xoxo **

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I was sitting on the soft sand letting the warm rays from the sun hit me. It had been hard, hanging out with Cooper as friends. I had every memory of us stored safely in my head but all the things I remembered he couldn't. I wanted him to remember so desperately but I knew that I couldn't push it. I had decided to meet with Sid to ask him some questions about getting Cooper to remember but for now I just needed to think. I stood up and the full force of the wind hit me, blowing my hair back and flicking sand up into my face. I quickly stripped of my loose white tank top and denim shorts and tucked them into my bag. I stood for a second admiring the gleaming ocean, rough but beautiful in all of it glory. I quickly checked the knot of my purple bikini before picking up my board and heading out to the water. The one place I could truly think.

**COOPER POV**

Ella and I walked down the grassy embankment past the surf club, she was talking aimlessly about a special night she had planned. Ella had told me we were dating at the time of the accident, although it felt odd, but then why would she lie? I stared ahead while we walked only half listening to the chatter coming from beside me. The wind was strong and it helped to drown out the sound of Ella's voice, it was weird, she was my girlfriend and yet all I wanted to do was get away from her. She was just annoying me all the time, constantly chatting and rambling on, force feeding me stories of how horrible Bella was when everything inside me told me she wasn't. The thing I found even more weird was that I couldn't get my mind off of Bella, we had only seen each other twice in the last two weeks and I just couldn't stop thinking about her. Her bright green eyes, her laugh that comes so easy and free. I wasn't sure why I was feeling this – did I have a crush on her before I lost my memory? I knew that Ella would freak if she knew so I kept it to myself and pretended when deep down all I wanted to do was regain my memory and remember who Bella Braxton really was.

**BELLA POV**

The surf has cleared my mind, sort of. I tucked my board under my arm as I walked up the beach, the sand sticking to my feet . I dug the board into the sand and reached down for my towel, wiping away the sand I quickly wrapped it around myself. I looked up to the embankment at the top of the beach near the surf club and saw two familiar figures. I recognised them as Cooper and Ella, Cooper was staring aimlessly down the road while Ella talked and held his hand. A wave of jealousy fired through my body but I soon squashed it realising that I wasn't Cooper's girlfriend, not anymore. I caught Ella's eye and she gave me an smile before stopping and turning to face Cooper, she pulled him down to her level and kissed him, flinging her arms around his neck. My eyes flashed red but the sound of my phone ringing distracted me and I scooped it up "hello" I said into the speaker turning away from the wind, and from Cooper and Ella "Hi Bella this is Dr Walker, one of the nurses said you wanted to speak with me" he said and I nodded "ah yeah I was wondering if we could meet and have a chat about something" I asked "yeah sure how about we meet in my office in half an hour?" he asked and I smiled "sounds great, see you then" I replied hanging up and grabbing my stuff forgetting about the sight I had just seen.

I walked into the hospital and sat on the seat while I waited. It wasn't long before Sid walked out and gave me a soft smile "follow me" he said and I obliged grabbing my bag and following him to his office "how can I help you today?" he asked and I smiled taking a seat "I wanted to ask you some questions on getting Cooper to remember" I asked and Sid nodded "it's a tricky thing amnesia and even after a month he still hasn't regained his full memory so there really is no telling what will trigger him to remember" Sid said and I nodded "the best thing you can do is be there, tell him stories about the time you spent together an.." he said before I cut him off "I can tell him that were together?" I asked and he smiled "I did suggest in the beginning that you wait for him to remember but since it has been so long I don't see the harm in maybe giving him a little nudge, maybe don't tell him you're his girlfriend but maybe remind him of times that you spent together and see if that works" he said and I nodded "okay, thanks Sid" I said getting up from my seat "I didn't think you had contact with Cooper" he asked and I rolled my eyes "well I only see him when his mother and Ella aren't around – so not very often" Sid laughed "well I am trying to convince Liz that you are not the cause of the accident, I am still waiting for the police to give me the report but nothing so far" he said and I shook my head "thanks for trying" I said and he nodded and held the door open for me.

I walked around the corner from Sid's office and saw Cooper and Ella walk in, Ella had her arm looped through Cooper's while he looked ahead "ah hi" he said nervously Ella's glare burning into me "hey" I smiled and he frowned "Ella can you go and let the nurse know I'm here" he said and she frowned "um you should come with me honey, your mum doesn't want you two together" she said directing her glare once again to me "well my mum isn't here is she" he snapped and she rolled her eyes "fine" she said stomping off to the nurses desk "are you okay? Why are you at the hospital?" he asked, worry evident "oh nothing I just came to ask Sid a question" I said and he nodded "so you're okay?" he asked and I smiled "perfectly fine" I replied and he nodded again "well good, I was thinking maybe I could ditch Ella again and we could meet up later today" he asked hopefully and I thought for a moment "ah yeah sure sounds great, say around 1pm at the south end of the beach?" I suggested and he grinned "sounds perfect" he replied "what sounds perfect" Ella asked suspiciously "oh Bella just told me what she was thinking of buying her niece Darcy for her birthday" Cooper replied and my jaw dropped, he had remembered Darcy and her birthday which was coming up soon "oh yeah what are you getting her?" Ella asked testing me "she's getting her a pair of shoes she's been begging for, for like weeks" he said and my eyes widened again, he remembered, he remembered her asking for the shoes, he remembered me buying them "really?" Ella asked and I grinned "yeah actually I am" I said before giving him a smile and walking past them.

It was just before 1pm as I walked across the sand to the southern end of the beach, it was where we had gone a few times before Cooper had lost his memory, when we wanted some time together, away from the world this is where we would come. The quiet emptiness of the beach, the cosy little cave that was perfect for late afternoon picnics and for privacy, it was the perfect place to spot dolphins early in the morning. I decided to bring Cooper here to see if he remembered the place, maybe this could be a trigger, hopefully it would get him to remember something else. This morning he hadn't even realised he was remembering something, something he had done with me, something that had happened before the accident and I was hoping that maybe just maybe this spot would help him put another piece of the puzzle together, it didn't have to be a big piece or the rest of the puzzle, just a piece that got us one step closer to what I longed for so much.

**COOPER POV**

I wasn't sure why Bella had asked to meet me at this part of the beach but I didn't want to question her. As I walked down the sand towards the southern end I realised that she picked here because it was secluded and private, the place where we couldn't easily be spotted. I kept thinking about this morning when I had seen her in the hospital, I felt this sudden need to make sure she was okay, to protect her and be near her but I have no idea why. The feelings I was having for Bella were far more than just friendship but the thing that scared me the most was if she felt the same, she had been weird with me since we re-met but I just figured that it was because I had forgotten her but deep down I hoped it was because she felt the same feelings for me 'come on Cooper don't be stupid you couldn't get a girl like that' I thought to myself as I saw her standing her back towards me staring out at the ocean "hey" I called out as she turned around and smiled "hi" she replied as I got closer "nice place, I wonder if I've been here before?" I asked aloud and she smiled "yeah its nice here" she said and I nodded as we sat on the sand. I couldn't see her beautiful eyes because they were shielded by her sunglasses, her long blonde hair blew back over her shoulders with the wind as she looked out over the ocean "so you and Ella together?" she asked and I grimaced at the mention of her name "ah well she said we were together before my accident" I said and she let out a loud laugh "what?" I asked as she quickly covered her mouth "nothing, nothing keep going" she said glancing at me quickly "um well yeah she says were together but for some reason I don't believe her" I said and she nodded.

We sat in silence for a little while before I lost control of my mouth "you are really beautiful" I said before mentally kicking myself. She looked at me a moment before giving me a smile that made my heart flutter "thanks" she said but I could tell she didn't believe me "seriously I mean it, I mean you have the most beautiful green eyes" I said before quickly clamping my hand over my mouth "I'm sorry" I said before quickly standing up. Bella laughed "don't be" she said but I shook my head and walked away, I heard her call for me "Cooper" she said but I kept walking "Cooper wait" she said, I felt her grab my hand and I spun around, it was like I had just been shocked by a million vaults of electricity, it ran up my arm and straight to my heart. My skin burned underneath her hand, I just stared at her unsure of what to do when suddenly I remembered Ella and I yanked my hand away.

**BELLA POV**

He stared at me, my Cooper, the Cooper I hadn't seen in a month stared back at me. His eyes flashed with the passion I had seen many times before as I held onto his arm tightly. I knew he was embarrassed by what he had said and I am sure he is confused as to his feelings but standing here on the beach, the sun gleaming down on us, the ocean crashing loudly against the crispy golden sand it felt like I was finally home, finally after all these days I was home. He knew me, the Cooper who had yet to remember me was shining brightly in his eyes, the recognition was there but he was just yet to realise it. I held onto him tightly, hoping and praying he would remember when suddenly he yanked his hand away "Cooper please wait" I begged running around him to stand in front of him. I looked into his blue eyes but my Cooper was gone, all that was left was the Cooper who couldn't remember me, the man I had just seen in his eyes had been buried underneath the scars that still lurked in his brain and now all that was left was the pieces of him that had been left, he wasn't whole, not yet but I knew that he was still there and I had hope, hope I wasn't letting go of anytime soon. "please wait, it's okay you don't have to be embarrassed" I said and he shook his head moving around me "no this is wrong, these feelings I have are wrong" he said and I frowned "why Cooper" I asked desperately hoping the real him would reappear "because… because I have Ella! Ella is my girlfriend and that is it. I can't have these feelings for you, I don't know what they are and I just…. I just can't deal with them!" he yelled as he stormed past me "I have a girlfriend" he repeated storming away. I felt a tear slide down my face and I quickly swiped at it "I know" I whispered as I watched him walk further and further away from me.

**? What did you think? Reviews please, pretty please! Danielle xoxo**


	4. Connecting the Dots

**Please review. Danielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

_**2 months after the accident**_

**COOPER POV**

It had been two months and still my memory was foggy. I was sitting on the bench overlooking the beach just thinking. Hoping that my memory would come back, I saw someone sit beside me from the corner of my eye and I knew it was Bella, I was still a little freaked about my feelings for her and I had avoided her as best I could since the incident on the beach but now here she was sitting beside me. I looked over to her and gave a small smile "hi" I said and she returned the smile "hey, how you been?" she asked and I nodded "yeah alright, still trying to remember" I said and she nodded "how's Ella" and I rolled my eyes "urgh I just can't understand why I am with her it just doesn't feel right, it feels like I'm cheating" I said and I heard Bella sigh "your memory will come back, I'm sure of it" she said and I laughed "how can you be so sure, I mean it has been two months and there is still nothing, I can't remember anything that happened to me" I said exasperated "come with me" she said standing up and outstretching her hand. I looked at her a moment unsure before grasping her hand, I felt my heart flutter and I tried to pull away but she gripped my hand tighter and she led me towards her car.

We pulled over to the side of the road, I could see a tree had been knocked down and the barrier was dented and there was police tape was lying on the ground "where are we?" I asked looking around "this is where the accident happened" Bella replied simply and I nodded before seeing images run through my head, obscuring my vision as they flew past my eyes like a cinema reel.

_*Flashback*_

_We had just come from a party at my friend's house. It was heading on towards sunrise and I could see Bella was tired. I drove carefully as we wound the bends, Bella giggled softly, the alcohol affecting her ever so slightly. "you okay?" I asked with a smile "fine" she giggled and I shook my head laughing at how funny she was when she was drunk "don't worry were almost there" I said and she nodded limply letting her eyes flutter closed. We turned a corner and I saw the bright light from headlights coming towards us, I slammed on the brake but it was too late and the car slammed into my side of the car, a searing pain shot through my body as I heard Bella's ear piercing scream echo all around me. I reached out for her desperately wanting to protect her, the car spun wildly out of control and I felt us slam into a wall. I looked over to see Bella's head resting against the window, blood pouring from her head and seeping down her golden skin. "Bella" I called but my voice was weak and soft, I tried to move my arm but pain shot through it and slowly I was the light from the street lamps fade away and it all turned to black._

_*End of flashback*_

I shook my head and looked around quickly. I saw Bella frown at me "what's wrong?" she asked and I looked at her "I remembered the accident" I said, she smiled "I was hoping you would". I looked at her for a moment "that's why you bought me here?" I asked dumbly "yeah" she shrugged "you seemed down, so I bought you here in case it was a trigger for you" she continued and I smiled "why are you helping me?" I asked and she stared at me for a moment "cause I care" she replied finally I shook my head "but I can't remember you why are you sticking around?" "because I remember you and sooner or later you will remember me" she said "how do you know, the doctors don't even know that" I asked desperately "well who said you need PhD to know something?" she said and I laughed "thank you, mum keeps telling me that the things before the accident don't matter. Although she only seems to really push it when Ella is around, I almost had her caving the other day but Ella turned up" I said and mentally kicked myself for spilling "it's okay you can tell me things" she said reading my mind "yeah well I shouldn't even be here" I said shrugging, I knew it was the wrong thing to say. Bella stood, straightening herself and moving back to the car "come on I'll take you back" she said in a colder tone than before "no wait I didn't mean it that way" I said climbing in beside her "no it's fine, you're right anyone could drive past here and it probably isn't a good place to stand" she said closing her door.

**BELLA POV**

I dropped Cooper at his street and headed for the surf club. "hey Bella" April said and I smiled "hey April, what are you doing?" I asked smiling at the girl behind the juice bar "a medium Vanilla shake please" I said and she nodded moving away "ah nothing just been visiting Heath and Bianca, seriously those twins have grown!" she said grinning and I nodded "yeah, I saw them yesterday" I said "you want to sit with me?" she asked and I smiled "thanks" I said taking my drink and heading for a table outside. "so, what's wrong?" April asked with a smirk "what do you mean" I asked and she tilted her head "seriously I know something is wrong" she said and I sighed "Cooper remembered the accident but nothing else" I said and April nodded "I know it's tough but you just have to wait" she said and I dropped my head back "yeah I know but I'm sick of waiting" she laughed "yeah I know, it will work out" she said "okay, okay enough of this. Can we talk about something else?" I said and she laughed "sure, want to go to the beach for a swim?" she asked looking down at the sparkly blue water "sure" I said with a smile as we grabbed our drinks and headed for the car.

Living in Summer Bay everyone kept at least two spare towels in the boot of their car, it was just something we did. You never know when the beach with call you and you just can't wait to go home for a towel. We swam in the cool, blue water for a while laughing and joking, we walked up the beach towards our towels, I heard someone yelling out to me "BELLA" the voice called getting softer as it carried though the wind. I turned and saw an angry looking Liz Harding attempting to storm up the beach in heels, following her closely was Ella with a smirk on her face. I groaned and looked over to April "what's she doing here?" she asked wiping the towel across her face "I don't know" I said wrapping the towel around my waist "Liz" I said with a nod "I know what you did" she hissed and I raised my eyebrow "yeah what's that?" I asked and she shook her head "you took my son to the site of the accident and now he remembers, it's only a matter of time before he remembers everything" she spat and I nodded "good, at least then he'll know who is on his side" I said picking up my bag "I am on his side!" she yelled and I laughed "really just months ago you were on my side and now you've been convinced by _her_ to lie to your son! You were told by the doctors that eventually he would remember EVERYTHING and yet you still chose to lie, how do you think that will sit with him WHEN he remembers" I said and she looked at me for a moment, for a moment she was just standing there, a worried concerned mother who unsure of what to do when Ella stepped forward "let's go" she said grabbing her elbow and tugging her away "Liz" I said and she turned to face me "just don't forget that the real Cooper, he chose me not her" I said and her mouth curved slightly upwards before Ella tugged her away.

Unbeknownst to me standing above at the top of the hill was Cooper, totally confused by the scene he just witnessed.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Danielle xoxo**


	5. Some Secrets You Can't Hide

**Enjoy and REVIEW, Dannielle xoxo**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**COOPER POV**

I sat on my bed staring at my walls, there were posters of football players stuck with blue tack and family photos and award certificates in frames hung on my walls. The one thing that confused me was the missing spaces beside my bed, it looked like photos had been blue tacked to the wall but they had been removed. I had asked mum but she told me I hadn't had anything there. I still hadn't asked her about what I had witnessed on the beach but I wanted to talk to Bella first. I felt like Bella is the only person who tells me the truth. I feel my mum holding back on me but I can't remember anything to state otherwise. I slipped on my thongs and headed out of the house in search of the one person who could tell me the truth. I walked along the beach looking out over the waves, spotting Bella on her surfboard, riding through the clear blue water. I headed down the beach and sat beside her towel, watching her expert moves as she skidded along the surface of the sea.

I smiled as Bella made her way up the beach toward me, standing I held out her towel for her "thanks" she smiled making butterflies flit in my stomach "can I ask you a question?" I said shaking off the odd feelings "sure" she said towelling her hair "what were you and my mother talking about on the beach the other day?" I said and watched as she stopped drying herself "shouldn't you be asking your mother that?" she said and I frowned "maybe, but I'm asking you" I replied and she nodded "she knows I took you to the accident site, she wasn't happy, made her point and left" she said and I nodded "that's it?" I asked looking into her eyes for a response, she remained quiet for a few seconds staring back at me, I could see the uncertainty in her eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it came "yeah that's it" she said and I nodded "okay thanks" I said giving her an uneasy smile.

I had left Bella on the beach, she had answered my questions but I still felt like there was something nobody would tell me. I knew it had to do with Bella but I couldn't understand what she had done that was so bad. I sat on the bench thinking of a way to discover the secret my mother was hiding from me, there had to be a way. I couldn't handle not remembering, there was something about Bella that made me uneasy. The way she made me feel concerned me, maybe I was cheating on Ella with Bella, maybe that's why mum didn't want me to see her. Whatever the reason I had to find out why I felt so strongly about Bella, she made my heart beat a little faster at just the sight of her, she made my stomach flip when she smiled at me. None of it made sense when suddenly a thought popped into my mind.

**BELLA POV**

I was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine when there was a knock on the door, I opened it to reveal Ella standing on the other side "what" I asked and she scoffed "like you don't know, where is he?" she asked shoving me aside and walking into the house "where is who!" I asked stunned "you know who I'm talking about! Cooper!" she called and I grabbed her arm "he is not here now get out of my house" I said pulling her towards the door "get off me, I'm not leaving until I find him!" she said "he is not here now GET OUT!" I yelled pulling on her arm. She yanked her arm from my grip and pushed me backwards sending me slamming into the corner of the end table "shit!" Ella gasped before quickly hurrying out of the house. I sighed resting my head against the wall "why me!" I asked looking at me elbow which had a 2 inch gash and I could tell my ribs were bruised. I sat for a moment before standing up and heading for the kitchen to clean myself up.

An hour later I had patched up my arm and checked out the forming bruises on my back when the doorbell rang "Ella if that's you I would just turn around and leave" I said swinging the door open to reveal Heath and Darcy "ah hi? where is everyone?" Heath said and I smiled "sorry Ella came over before – they're all out today" I said and he nodded "what's up?" I asked and he gave me a smile "can you do me a favour?" he asked and I looked down to Darcy "you want me to baby sit?" I asked and his grin widened "please?" he asked and I smiled "sure why not, we'll have fun huh?" I said and she grinned "yeah!" I waved them in a turned to the living room when Heath noticed the cut "what happened?" he asked and I looked at him "I told you Ella came over" I said and his eyes widened "she cut you!" he asked fury raging in his eyes "no! she pushed me and I hit the table" I said and he frowned. I winced when Darcy wrapped her arms around my waist "what?" she asked her bottom lip trembling and I laughed "no, not you sweetie I just fell over and hurt myself" I said and she nodded before running off to play with her toys "show me" Heath demanded and I sighed turning around and lifting up my shirt "shit Belle" he said gently prodding my back "ow!" I hissed stepping away "okay so how long are going to be gone?" I asked and he shrugged "a few hours, can you please take her to the library she needs to do research for her English class" he said and I nodded "sure" I replied and he smiled "thanks" he said and he was gone.

Darcy and I pulled up outside the library and I took Darcy's hand crossing the street and heading through the glass doors of the library. We searched the shelves for books and stacked them in a pile before heading to the tables to gather information, we sat for a while scanning books and writing information "Aunty Bella" Darcy asked and I looked over "mm" I mumbled "can you get me a drink of water" she asked and I smiled "sure sweetie" I said standing up and heading for the water cooler, I passed rows of books and people scanning shelves when I noticed from the corner of my eye someone sitting on the floor surrounded my newspapers. I stopped and turned realising who the figure was, I walked forward and smiled when Cooper turned to face me, his face showed familiarity but it also showed anger and hurt, the smile dropped from my face when I saw what was in his hands. The article from the accident, the headline reading 'Teen Couple Injured in Horrific Crash'

**Please review everyone! Danielle xoxo**


	6. Telling the Truth

**Please review everyone. Danielle xoxo**

_**Previously: **_I stopped and turned realising who the figure was, I walked forward and smiled when Cooper turned to face me, his face showed familiarity but it also showed anger and hurt, the smile dropped from my face when I saw what was in his hands. The article from the accident, the headline reading 'Teen Couple Injured in Horrific Crash'

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**COOPER POV**

I studied the black and white print in front of me, reading the words over and over. I looked at her face, the face that I had forgotten. I stared at her blonde hair that was carefully styled, the sparkle in her eyes even though the photo was black and white. I couldn't believe it, this was the secret that everyone had been trying to keep from me. But what confused me was why would Bella try and keep this from me? Why wouldn't she tell me the truth, after all the time we spent together she had kept this huge secret from me. Was this what she wanted. Had she not wanted me to remember our supposed relationship. The questions raced through my head and I shook my head trying to clear them when I heard a voice that made my heart beat a little faster "Cooper" she called and I turned to face her, unable to hide the anger and hurt. She was smiling at me and the sight sent the familiarity running through me, I watched as the smile slid from her face as she saw the clipping in my hand "oh god" she whispered and I shook my head standing up and facing her "is it true?" I asked not caring who heard "is it!" I asked louder and she jumped at my voice "yes" she whispered the tears misting her eyes "why didn't you tell me?" I asked scared for the answer "because they wouldn't let me" she answered and I frowned "who?" I replied and she looked up at me "I don't want to cause trouble" she said backing up and I moved forward "who Bella, please" I begged and her eyes softened "your parents" she replied and I felt my blood boil instantly. I pushed past her and heard a tumble which must have Bella crashing into the bookcase. I wanted badly to stop and make sure she was okay but my legs kept moving carrying me further and further away from her.

I walked out into the light and the brightness from the sun made me squint. I quickly paced across the street and headed for my car when I heard her "COOPER!" she called and finally my feet stopped. I turned slowly to see her walking towards me quickly, I looked past her and saw Darcy standing on the steps of the library "I'm sorry" I whispered when she was close enough "it's okay you didn't mean it" she said and I frowned "how do you know that, how do you know all this stuff?" I asked needing answers "because I'm your girlfriend" she said and my stomach dropped at the words I kind of already knew were true "but what about Ella?" I asked and she looked over her shoulder at Darcy "because your mother thinks she is better for you, she didn't but Ella had her convinced the accident was my fault" she said and I frowned "but they told me I was driving" I said and she nodded "you were, but Ella doesn't believe that, she was trying to break us up long before the accident and I guess she just saw you not remembering me as her opportunity to get you back" she said "so those feelings that I have for you, it's because your my girlfriend, I wasn't cheating on her with you" I said and she laughed "no" she said and I nodded "I still don't remember you" I said softly and I saw a glimmer of hurt in her eyes "it's okay, now you know who I am and I don't have to lie anymore" she said and I nodded "I better get back to Darcy" she said turning to walk away when I noticed the large bandage on her arm "hey, what happened" I asked and she looked down "nothing" she said giving a small smile and heading back across the road before I could ask anymore.

**BELLA POV**

I smiled as I crossed the street, the glee inside me was insane and even though he didn't remember me, he knew the truth and that was all that mattered. I reached my arms our to Darcy and pulled her forward giving her a big hug "I'm sorry honey" I whispered into her hair "are you okay Aunty Belle?" she asked and I smiled "sure, how about we go get something to eat?" I asked and she looked up at me with a huge grin "can we get McDonald's?" she asked and I smiled "why not?" I replied grabbing her hand and heading back inside for our bags.

I smiled as I watched Darcy's eyes widened as I handed her the Happy Meal box "wow My Little Pony toy!" she gasped holding up a pale purple pony with candy pink hair and a matching mirrored brush "cool" I said smiled nibbling on a chip, I looked over as my phone began to ring on the table beside me. I sighed as I saw 'Liz Harding' flash across it, I quickly pressed the silence tone and turned back to Darcy who was chewing on a nugget and playing with her pony. My phone beeped and I opened the text and smiled 'can I meet you somewhere? C' I pressed reply and typed in my message ' McDonald's with Darce, wanna meet me here? B' I quickly pressed send before changing my mind and returned to my conversation with Darcy.

Half an hour later I smiled as I saw Cooper enter the restaurant and slid into the booth beside me "Hi Darcy" he said and she grinned "HI Cooper, Aunty Bella said I could play on the playground isn't that cool!" she said and I laughed "sure is" he said ruffling her hair and I smiled at him "Aunty Belle's awesome just don't tell Aunty Charlie" she said pressing her finger to her lips and I returned the gesture "coming or not?" I asked standing up "hey what's this?" Cooper asked gently touching my back, my white tank top had ridden up from the chair and exposed my bruises "nothing" I said quickly pulling the shirt down and turning to face him "coming?" I asked and he nodded still unsure about my answer.

I stood with my drink in my hand sipping gently as I watched Darcy run around playing with the other kids "she's a really cutie, she yours?" an older lady asked and I smiled "no she's my niece, she's beautiful isn't she?" I replied and she grinned "she sure is, you two will make beautiful children" she said pointing to Cooper and I "oh no -" I said before being cut off by Cooper "thank-you" he said and I stared in shock as the old woman smiled to herself and bustled back over to her table "I'm sorry shouldn't I have said that?" Cooper asked the nerves evident on his face "it's okay" I said and he smiled taking a step forward so I was pressed up against him "I just want to see something" he said sliding his hand around my waist to my back and pressing his lips to mine.

**REVIEW! I'll post a new chapter soon – promise **** Dannielle xoxo**


	7. Baby Steps

**Okay here is the newest chapter! Hope you all like it and please review with your thoughts and suggestions! Danielle xoxo**

**P.S: In this story Darcy is about 6 years old. **

_Previously on Forget Me Not: __he smiled taking a step forward so I was pressed up against him "I just want to see something" he said sliding his hand around my waist to my back and pressing his lips to mine._

**BELLA POV**

I stood for a moment unsure of what to do. He was kissing me. As it turns out I didn't have much to think about – there was a loud thud behind one of the towers followed by a girls moan. I looked past Cooper, searching for Darcy "Darce?" I called walking towards the big yellow tower "over here" she called back as I moved around the tower I saw her, sitting on the hard playground floor, propped up against the tower, cradling her arm. I crouched in front of her and saw Cooper's shadow move behind me "ouch" I said looking at her arm which was bent slightly crooked, I could see Darcy was about to cry so I leant forward and kissed her forehead "I think you've broken your arm" I said and she looked up at me – her eyes as large as saucers "how can you tell" she snuffled "well it's crooked" I said pointing down at it "let's get you to the hospital" I said grabbing hold of her good arm "no! I don't want to" she cried a tear sliding down her cheek "why not? They'll fix it up for you" I said brushing the tear away "I'm scared" she sobbed and I gently picked her up off the ground "I know you are but we'll take you to the hospital and they'll fix it all up and they'll even let you pick your cast colour!" I said brushing her hair back as I carried her across the playground, Cooper grabbed her shoes and my bag and opened the gate for us "can Cooper come too?" Darcy asked peeking up at me from behind her hair "uh.." I said unsure of what to say "sure if you want" Cooper said quickly looking at me first, I nodded okay and headed for the car, Darcy snuggling into my shoulder. Cooper opened the door and I gently placed Darcy inside and closed the door "are you sure it's okay?" he asked me "yeah, of course. I just didn't want to answer for you. Hop in" I said moving around the car to the driver's side.

I sat next to Darcy on the hospital bed as they carefully applied the hot pink cast she had requested. I'd called Heath and he was on his way and Cooper was standing in the doorway watching the Doctor. "There all done" she said as she put her scissors down and looked up at Darcy "cool" she said checking out her new pink accessory "now you'll need to come back in 6 weeks to have it removed and make sure you cover it with a plastic bag when you shower but apart from that you're good to go!" the doctor said and Darcy grinned at me "this is so cool" she said holding up her arm "yeah, now everyone can sign it" I said. Heath came rushing into the room and grabbed Darcy in a headlock hug "oh thank god you're alright!" he puffed as Darcy struggled to move "Heath, let her go" I said smiling and he loosened his grasp "you okay?" he asked "yeah awesome dad, they let me have a pink cast and everyone can sign it too!" she said grinning at him "yeah that is cool" he said relief showing on his face "she's ready to go now" I said and Heath nodded as he helped Darcy down from the bed and followed her out the room.

We'd been driving in silence since we'd left the hospital – I wasn't really sure what to say. Things hadn't turned out like I expected but I was glad that he'd kissed me. "I'm sorry" Cooper said snapping me out of my thoughts "huh…" I said looking over at him "I'm sorry for kissing you, I shouldn't have done that" he said looking at the road "no, no I'm glad you did… I mean… I… um" I said trailing off with a giggle "I just don't know what to say, you said you wanted to see something but I never found out what" I said pulling to a stop at a light "oh… yeah, I wanted to see if kissing you would bring anything back" he said a slight blush creeping into his cheeks "did it?" I asked hopefully "no" he replied and my hope faded "but that whole thing with Darcy happened so I don't know…" he trailed off as I pulled into his street and off to the side "yeah… that was bad timing" I said the awkward silence stretching on. Cooper grabbed my hand and I looked over at him when he leaned forward and kissed me again, I felt my heart warm as his grip on my hand tightened slightly. I was praying like crazy that he would remember something – anything. But when he moved back I could see that nothing had come of it, but that was okay because today I'd been kissed twice and that made me happy. "Sorry" he said again a sad look in his eyes "that's okay, you'll remember when you're ready" I said giving his hand a small squeeze. " I better go" he said unbuckling his seatbelt " yeah me too" I said shifting in my seat "talk to you later?" Cooper asked me hopefully "yeah, text me or something" I said with a smile as he climbed out of my car and walked down the street.

As I drove away I couldn't help but look back at him and there he was, standing still watching me drive away. I couldn't help it – a smile spread across my face and I was happy. He hadn't remembered me but he knew who I was and he felt the same way about me – and for now that was enough.

**Okay, how was that? I'm a bit rusty so be kind but I hope to have another chapter up soon! Please review and leave your thoughts and suggestions! Danielle xoxo**


	8. And The Truth Comes Out

**Thanks for your reviews and suggestions. I am in the process of re-writing my other COLA fic as I've gone off it so it might be a while before that goes up. As well as writing these I'm also running and Etsy store and doing schoolwork so please bear with me while I update and re-write. Danielle.**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**COOPER POV**

I wasn't mad at her. I probably should have been but I wasn't. I was mad at them however, I couldn't understand how my own parents could lie to me about a whole piece of my life. I paced on the sidewalk not wanting to go home, I know I needed to – I needed to confront them, tell them I knew about their lies but I just couldn't face it. I looked to my left – just 500 metres away was my house, I could get it over with now I thought to myself. Instead I turned right and rounded the corner, I needed a bit longer to think – to work out what I was feeling.

The waves just kept rolling in, one after the other, wave after wave. The skies had darkened and the seas had gotten rougher. White caps foamed on the tips of waves as they crashed noisily into the sand, I'd been here an hour and I was still no closer to know what to say. I knew one thing, I was furious and I didn't think sitting here watching the waves roll in wasn't going to help. I slowly walked back in the direction of my house.

"mum!" I called pushing through the door "mum!" I called again – louder this time "what? Cooper what?" she called rushing down the stairs "you lied to me" I said stopping in front of her, I watched the colour drain from her face and I knew what was coming "what are you talking about honey?" she asked reaching out to touch my arm, I stepped back not wanting her near me "you know what I'm talking about, I read the paper article about the crash. I know I wasn't with Ella when I had the accident I was with Bella – she's my girlfriend and you lied about it!" I shouted my blood pressure rising "no you have to understand sweetie, it just happened, I was so worried about you and Ella kept saying it was all her fault…." She sputtered, a tear slipping down her perfectly made up face "and you just went along with it! Believed her!" I shot back "how could you just find it so easy to lie to your own son!" she shook her head and reached for me again "no, don't! I want you to stand there and tell me how you could lie to me like this.. why?" I said sitting on the bottom step of the stairs, everything was just swirling in my head, I was so confused about everything I had no idea what to think.

"it's not that simple, I'd just heard about the accident and I was so worried about you and I didn't know if you were going to be okay. Ella was there and she just kept saying it was all Bella's fault and that we had to keep her away from you" she said standing in front of me "and what you just thought that would work, that I'd never remember?" I asked exasperated "well at first I didn't think it would work but then you couldn't remember her and it just seemed so easy, I got rid of the photos and threw out the paper and it was that simple. You couldn't remember and she was too concerned about you to interfere… it was… easy" she said with a sigh and I just started at her. Who was she? This wasn't the mother I remembered, she didn't lie or trick people and she never took advantage of me. I didn't know what to think, if she could do this to me so easily then what's to say she'll ever be honest again. I pushed myself up and climbed the stairs two at a time "Cooper wait, please" she called after me but I needed to think alone and away from her. I locked my bedroom door and flung myself down onto my bed – what the hell was I going to do now?...

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Review and let me know. Danielle**


	9. Moving On

**New chapter guys! The last one was short but hope you liked it anyway **** I haven't had many reviews so please, please, please everyone review. I've had a bit of trouble actually getting into this story so if you all could please review that would be great! Danielle**

**[DISCLAIMER/COPYRIGHT: I do not own any of the existing characters or storylines in Home and Away but any characters, storylines or ideas used in this story are strictly copyrighted and are not to be used by any other person/s without written permission of the author of this story. Thank-you.]**

**BELLA POV**

I quickly dropped the last of the washing into the basket and carried it inside, I could hear the banging on my door from outside. I yanked the door open, the basket still hooked on my hip "what?" I asked dropping the basket on the couch and turning to face Liz "he hates me" she sobbed "he was yelling at me and he was so angry" she continued, I sat on the edge of sofa unsure of what to say so I let her carry on "he was so mad, I lied and I don't know what to do… you have to help me" she said turning to me, a desperate look on her face. I sat stunned "I'm sorry but no" I finally sputtered "what? Why?" she half shrieked "because you made your choice, you chose to lie and now you have to accept the consequences – whatever they may be" I said softly "I'm sorry you chose to do it this way, I am. But this was your own decision and I can't help you get out of it" I said standing up and moving to the door "I think maybe you should go, you have some things you need to work out" I said in a soft voice. Liz stared at me for a few moments before gathering her composure, straightening her back and walking out the door without a backwards glance. I had no idea what she was going to do but it wasn't my problem.

_3 days later – day of Darcy's birthday_

**BELLA POV**

I was running late – again. I'd made the stupid mistake of staying up way too late to finish my book and now I'd overslept. I hurried down the stairs to find everyone already dressed and packing their beach bags "why didn't anyone wake me up!" I cried grabbing a glass of juice and chugging half of it "sorry, we thought you were already up" Charlie said stuffing a pink princess towel into a giant beach bag "no, I stayed up late reading and missed my alarm" I said buttering a slice of now cold toast "how long til the party?" I asked watching as Charlie loaded item after item into the never end bag "oh a few hours – we're just heading to Angelo's for a while til Brax gets off then we'll go straight to the party" she said and I nodded "Ruby and Casey?" I asked noticing their absence "they're helping B set up" she said dropping the bag on the floor "have you seen our present?" she asked looking around the room "no… you leave it with Kenzie?" I asked and Charlie's eyes popped "oh god" she said sprinting up the stairs "McKenzie!" she cried and moments later she bought an open Barbie box and a teary eyed toddler down the stairs "why did you open this?" she asked setting Kenzie on the floor "she pretty mumma" Kenzie wobbled her bottom lip trembling "I know she is honey but she was for Darcy, now we have to go and buy another present" she said kissing the little girls forehead and dropping the box in the bin "Auntie B!" Kenzie cried lifting her arms up, I scooped her up and sat her on the table beside me "Bwella wike Kenzie's kini?" she asked pointing to her new bathing suit. It was a read two piece with ruffle butt bottoms and a ruffle around the neckline "yeah love it!" I said flicking the ruffle. Kenzie giggled and snatched the toast from my hands "Kenzie toast" she said shoving the whole thing into her mouth "Kenzie! Where are your manners!" Charlie said firmly "sowwy Kenzie have toast pweeze" she said vegemite smeared around her face. I nodded, kissed her head and climbed the stairs.

Charlie had left and it was just me, lately I'd been ending up alone in the house which didn't bother me so much – living with 6 people can be trying. I towel my hair and slipped into a blue bandeau zipper bikini, light denim shorts and a see through white flowy tank. I was just pulling a towel from the hall closet when there was a knock at the door, I carried my towel, blue and white striped beach bag and sandals down the stairs and opened the door with my elbow "hi" I said looking back at Cooper "hi" he said "am I interrupting something?" I looked down at my arms and turned to drop the stuff on the couch "no come in, I'm just getting ready for Darcy's party" I said packing my bag neatly "oh, I'll just catch you later then" he said and I laughed "no, I'm just getting my bag ready. What's up?" I asked looking back at him over my shoulder "nothing just wanted to see what you were doing today – guess I know now" he said with a smile "yeah, why don't you come – it's just a beach party" I said packing sunscreen and a water bottle "no I wouldn't want to intrude" he said sitting on the edge of the sofa "well you were kind of invited a few months back" I said turning to face him "you just forgot" I added "oh… are you sure?" he asked nervously "yeah positive. Just let me get her present and we can go" I said jogging back up the stairs"

I pulled my hat down to shield my eyes as we made our way across the hot sand. Cooper hadn't said a word since we left the house. I knew something was on his mind I just needed to take it slow and ease it out of him "BELLA!" Darcy yelled running across the sand her pink cast blinding in the sun "Happy Birthday Darce!" I smiled giving her a hug and handing her the pink papered box "awesome! Hi Cooper!" Darcy called as she raced back to the small pop up marquee Bianca had set up "hey guys!" Bianca cheered offering us pink paper cups of orange juice "thanks" I smiled as I handed one to Cooper "how's it going so far?" I asked looking around at the bunch of girls Darcy stood talking to "so far so good, none of the boys she invited have arrived yet – I imagine when they do Heath will shadow Darce the whole day" she said with an eye roll. Two little arms wrapped around my calf and I looked down to find Kenzie staring up at me with pink frosting smeared on her face and a big gummy grin on her face "what have you been eating?" I asked hoisting the little girl onto my hip "cwpcakes, pink wnes!" she squealed throwing her hands up "I think we've had enough sugar for now though" I laughed grabbing a napkin from the table and wiping the frosting from her face "Bwella go swim?" she asked her eye as round as saucers "sure, come on" I said placing her back on the sand as she ran back to Charlie who was sitting on a towel chatting with Ruby and Bianca "you gonna be alright?" I asked looking at Cooper "sure I've got cupcakes" he said smiling. I quickly grabbed my towel from my bag and dropped my tank and shorts inside. I could hear Kenzie squealing for me to hurry up so I scooped her up and carried her down to the water.

Half an hour later Kenzie wanted another cupcake so I left her with Charlie and sat beside Cooper "she looks like a handful" he said nodding in Kenzie's direction "she can be, but mostly she's pretty sweet" I said flicking my hair over my shoulders "so you okay?" I asked sliding my sunnies up my nose "yeah, why?" Cooper asked "well you've hardly said two words to anyone and you seem like something's bothering you" I replied "I had a fight with my mum" he said and I nodded, I already knew that but I wasn't going to say anything. It would only make a bad situation worse. "and?" I asked pressing for more "and that's it, I haven't spoken to her since" he shrugged "are you going to?" I asked "don't know, right now I'm too mad – maybe sometime but not now" he said kicking some sand "I think I want to move out" he said and I looked at him "are you serious?" I asked "yeah, I just feel like I need my own space – so I can get my head straight. If I'm never going to remember I want to start over, do things my way and I think getting my own place would be a good idea" he said and I nodded slowly "can you afford it?" I asked wondering what the hell to say "yeah, I've got money but I'll get a job, like I said do things my way" he answered. I went to ask another question but was interrupted by Kenzie running over to us on her wobbly toddler legs "Bwlla hugs" she squealed throwing herself at me "why you sit here? You sit wif us" she said pulling on my arms "you too" she said pointing at Cooper "if you say so" he said and she giggled "Kenzie win!" she squealed clapping her hands in my face "have another cupcake did we?" I asked and she nodded her head fiercely.

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Please review. Danielle**

**Coming up on Forget Me Not:**

**Cooper finds a place**

**Cooper talks with Ella**

**Bella helps Cooper move**

**Things get weird with Bella and Cooper**


End file.
